Naruhina Sasusaku oneshot
by XThatGirlWithTheFaceX
Summary: Hinata and Sakura get captured on their way to Suna. Will Naruto and Sasuke get there on time?


yes I know I should work on Home Again but I am slowly losing inspiration for it. This came on day when I was listening to the radio.

Hinata POV "It was a simple delivery of herbs to Suna and we get captured." Sakura mumbled to Hinata. They heard voices above them. Then three men looked into the hole.  
"Looks like we got some pretty ones this time." one if them called. "They'll be great for maids." They began to laugh.  
"I am not gonna be sold if thats what you're thinking!" shouted Sakura.  
"Why do ya have a boyfriend?" another asked.  
"As a matter of fact, I do." she lied smoothly.  
"How about her?" the third asked.  
"She does too." she lied for me.  
"What are there names?"  
"My boyfriend's name is Uchiha Sasuke, and her's Uzu-" I cut her off.  
"Namikaze Naruto"  
"Lets make a deal." said a fourth man. "You send your boyfriends a note without saying exactly where you are, and if they come before sun down tomorrow we'll set you free."  
"Fine. Give us paper, a pen, and an envelope." Sakura yelled. They dropped some down. "Hinata I have a wax pen in my bag get it."  
I quickly got it and wrote exactly what she told me to. When finished the note read in visible ink:  
'NARUTO/SASUKE SAKURA AND I (HINATA) BEEN CAPTURED ON OUR WAY TO SUNA. THEY WANT TO SELL US TO BE MAIDS. WE LIED AND (WELL SAKURA LIED) AND SAID YOU WERE OUR BOYFRIENDS. THEY SAID THEY WOULD ONLY SET US FREE IF YOU GOT HERE BY SUN DOWN TOMORROW. WE WERE ABOUT TWO DAYS OUT.'  
In wax it said:  
'LOOK FOR LAVENDER AND CHERRY BLOSSOMS. P.S. SASUKE IS SUPPOSED TO BE SAKU'S AND NARUTO'S SUPPOSED TO BE MY BOYFRIEND'  
I put it in the envelope and held it up. They sent a basket down and I put it in. They then pulled it up and we heard. "Take it to the address shown."  
We decided to rest on turns. I went first.  
o0o0o0o Naruto POV Me and Sasuke just came home from a misson when we were stopped by the guys at the main gate. "Some guy came and gave us this note saying to give it to Uchiha Sasuke or Namikaze Naruto. Since you're both here we can give it to both of you.  
I grabbed the letter and opened it and read all of it including the wax writing. Trying to keep calm I handed it to Sasuke. Once he read it we took off to the Hokage's office. Without thinking we burst into her office. She looked up from her paper work and saw we were dead serious."What happened?" Sasuke handed her the note."You're not going to let me keep you here are you?" we both shook our heads. "Take some food and go you can report both missions when you get back." We nodded and left.  
I began remembering when I had first met Hinata.  
*FLASH BACK*  
She had been looked down upon by everyone in preschool. She was just like me, except for the fact she came from a royal family and I had none. I heard crying in the halls when it came lunch time. I looked around and found her locked in a closet. When I open the closet she was crying and looked as if had been beaten. I helped her up, and took her to the nurse. She finally smiled when we left "Thank you. My name is Hyuuga Hinata." She looked so innocent then, I couldn't help but reply "My name is Uzumaki Naruto." From then on I was like a bodyguard to her. Anytime somebody picked on her I would fight back I got sent to the office several times and even got detention. But her smile was worth it. Her father was told that we would sleep next to each other and she'd cuddle to me and I would hold her protectively. He didn't like it and refused to believe it. When we entered the Academy she began to avoid me. I thought I had done something to upset her. Eventually, I got a crush on Sakura, but she had a crush on Sasuke. I remember hating him. Then a few years ago Hinata risked her life protecting me. She did it because she loves, or loved, me. *FLASH BACK END* 'Uzumaki' it feels like it's been so long since I've used that name.  
o0o0o0o Sasuke POV I was packed and waiting for Naruto. Just then I thought 'Why do I want to save her so much?' then it hit me...  
*FLASH BACK*  
It was in preschool. There was a bunch of kids picking on a pink haired girl. They tore her bag and threw her lunch at her. They were calling her names, and pushing her around. I didn't like that they were all ganging up on her, remembering that my brother had given me a kunai that morning I reached into my pocket and pulled it out. I threw it into the crowd and it hit the tree they pinned her to. They all looked my way and grumbled. They left her alone. I remember I was nicer then. Her small frame was shaking from the sobs. "Are you okay?" I asked. She looked up and around her. "I-I'm okay. T-thank you, my name is Haruno Sakura." I smiled at the similarities of her name and the way she looked.  
"Doesn't that mean 'cherry blossom of the spring'?" she nodded. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke." We became good friends and were always found near each other. The teacher told our parents that we would sleep next to each other during nap time and while asleep I would hold her protectively. They saw it adorable. Then my brother killed our clan. After that I became distant. I ignored her and pushed her away, like I did everyone else. But she never gave up on me, not even at my worst. She loves, or loved, me enough to want to kill me to stop my suffering.  
*FLASH BACK END*  
Just as I came back to reality Naruto arrived.  
o0o0o0o Hinata POV It was morning I looked over at Sakura, we had both fallen asleep. Then I looked above to see the men guarding the exit. I sighed sadly losing hope. I leaned over and woke Sakura. "Today's the day I hope they get here on time." She looked at me and smiled.  
"There's no way they would leave us here. They were due back yesterday night." she thought for a moment, then yelled at the men "Where did you leave the letter?"  
One of them replied "At the main gate with two men." She just nodded.  
"There's no way they didn't get it then, and knowing Naruto they took off last night and haven't rested." I nodded. I knew she was right, Naruto wouldn't let a single one of his precious people to get hurt in any way. We sat there waiting for some sign that they had come.  
o0o0o0o Naruto POV 'Damn it' I thought as we raced to our destination. We paused so I could find the scent. Once I found it we took off. It was almost noon when we found some men surounding a hole in the ground. "Where are they?" we growled at them.  
The guy who seemed to be in charge looked at us then said "Bring them up so we can see if these gentlemen are the ones they were asking for." Two men jumped in the hole. o0o0o0o Hinata POV Two of them came and pulled us to our feet "C'mon someone's here to see you." This made my heart leap for joy. Once we were out, we saw who was waiting for us. Instinctivly we ran to them I cried out "Naruto!" and Sakura cried "Sasuke!" We ran to them and were brought into protective hugs. The man who made the deal said " A deal's, a deal. You're free to go." Still in the protective hold of our crushes, we continued on our way to Suna. When night came we set up a place to sleep. Once we had calmed down and had a fire going. Naruto asked. "Are you girls okay?" we nodded. We had one tent and two sleeping bags. We unzipped the sleeping bags and laid them out so we had enough room for four people to sleep.  
I laughed a little bit remebering how it was in preschool. Everyone looked at me trying to figure out what I was laughing at. "What so funny? Sakura asked.  
"Nothing, I just remembered when we were in preschool. How Sasuke and Naruto used to act as our bodyguards. Then it brought me to think about nap time." both Naruto and Sasuke turned bright red as they remebered nap time. Sakura just and Sakura a fell asleep soon after we finished dinner.  
o0o0o0o Naruto POV The girls fell asleep on separate bags leaving me and Sasuke to decide weather to do what we did in preschool or sleep outside the tent. We didn't want to sleep outside but we didn't want to get slapped in the morning. After a while listing pros and cons we decided getting slapped once wouldn't be as bad as getting sick. We slept with a little distance between us and the girls. Next thing I knew I was near a lake. Nothing seemed wrong but nothing was what it should be either. Things were too peaceful. All I saw was a lake surrounded by trees. I began to walk around and then I saw her. There by the lake, she sat without even noticing I was there. I couldn't see her face because of the large white wings surrounding her I began walking towards her. She then heard me coming and pulled back her wings. I froze when I saw her face. There before me stood the girl who risked everything for me. Hinata was there, I never really thought of it but she was gorgeous. Now she stood before me in a lavender gown and snow white wings coming from her back. ... I tried to speak but I had no voice.  
You have no voice because you need to listen. she explained sitting down in front of me. Sit down. I did as I was told and sat. Then my mother came out of the forest. I shot up 'Mom! She's here, she really is!' Yes she has come to help me explain. I turned back to Hinata and smiled. My mother sat next to her and smiled at me.  
Now listen, Naruto, don't walk away or deny anything. I nodded and sat down again.  
Naruto, I need to let you know why I avoided you during the Academy. I continued listening closely. I avoided you because I developed feelings for you. But I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same way. That's the reason I fainted so many times. I stood up and walked towards her. I knelt in front of her and pulled her into a hug. At that moment I thought it couldn't get better. That is until my dad came out followed by a woman who look exactly like Hinata. I assumed it was her mom but I didn't want to let go of the girl in my arms. Part of me wanted to run and hug my parents, but the rest never wanted to let her go. This was like a perfect paradise.  
o0o0o0o Hinata POV I woke up feeling relaxed. When I tried to move, I couldn't. I looked up to see why and found myself snuggled up against Naruto's chest, his arms were wrapped around me protectively. I began to blush lightly. But then I thought I probably wouldn't get another chance to be with him like this. So I stayed quiet and snuggled closer to him. I eventually went back to sleep.  
o0o0o0o Sakura POV I woke up to a familiar scent. One that I had known for years. The smell came off of one man. That man was none other than my crush, Uchiha Sasuke. I looked up to see him in the same position as we were during nap time in preschool. I wanted to squeal with joy, but I chose not to because I knew I probably wouldn't be able to be like this again. I let a single tear fall before snuggling closer.  
o0o0o0o Naruto's POV I woke up the next morning feeling happier than I ever thought possible. I felt something in my arms. I look down and see Hinata snuggled to my chest. I tried to move away but she was gripping my shirt. When I finally got loose, I got up and went to get fire wood. When I came back everyone was still asleep. I got the fire going for breakfast. By the time the fire was strong enough to cook. I heard a noise come from the tent. I turn and see Hinata walk out.  
Good Morning, Naruto-kun, she said sleepily.  
Good Morning, Hinata-chan, I replied. Then I remembered my dream and turned red.  
Is something wrong? she asked putting a hand on my head.  
I-it's nothing. I just... I moved away trying to put some space between us.  
She looked at me with worry "Are you sure you're okay?" she urged.  
"Yeah I-I'm fine." She didn't believe me. "Um, Hinata-chan, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, what is it?" she looked at me before starting breakfast.  
"Well I wanted to know, why did you avoid my at the academy?" she froze for a moment.  
"Well, um, I, uh," she stuttered.  
"Is it because you liked me?" she turned a deep shade red. "Am I right?" she simply nodded. I smiled knowing my dream wasn't just my imagination. Knowing part of my dream could happen I pulled her into a hug.  
"I still like you, Naruto-kun." She said softly.  
"Can I call you Hina-chan?" she looked up at me and smiled a smile I hadn't seen since we started the Academy.  
o0o0o0o Sasuke POV I woke up to the smell of eggs cooking. I felt something in my arms and looked down to see Sakura staring at me curiously. I quickly released my hold and moved away from her."Uh S-sorry."  
"It's okay. I, um, woke up last night and found myself in your arms." she said turning red. "I, um, didn't want to wake you so I didn't move." Hearing this made me turn red.  
"Um, Sakura, do you, um, still, you know,..." I stuttered. I was making a fool of myself.  
"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" she asked curiously.  
"Do you still like me, Sakura?" she just stared at me her face getting red. "Do you?"  
"Yes, I do" she whispered. I pulled her into a hug."S-Sasuke?"  
"My Saku-chan." I whispered in her ear. Her whole body relaxed. I kissed her forehead softly before pulling her out of the tent.

yes it's the end. Hope you liked it. Please review I might get inspiration for my other story. So yeah bye-bye... For Now ;3 


End file.
